For the Wind
by justonelastchapter
Summary: Fleur Delecour has just spent fifteen consecutive hours by her fiancé's side. Now, she does something for herself. She loves Bill but she loves Gabrielle too. Loves her enough to release Bill's limp hand, pick up a quill with her own, and write a letter.


**Appleby Arrows- Chaser 2: Drag, ****lonesome, ****Freedom**

**Apple: Write about a reformed character. Alt: write about a close family.**

**Letter to sibling**

**Deer: Gentleness and gracefulness. Write about Fleur Delacour.**

**Silencio- Spell. Silences victim. Write about finding inner peace. Alternatively write about a Death Eater.**

**Demi Lovato Comp. Never Been Hurt: Write about moving on (from something or someone.)**

* * *

Dear chere Gabrielle,

My dearest sister, how are you? My English is improving as you can tell. I have a fantastic tutor. His name's Bill. Such a common name, I know, but I'm sure you'll find him _most_ extraordinary. Of course you will see us this coming month.

Gaston is bothering you? Do you remember the hex book I sent over? I would try page 569. It would provide the most satisfactory results. I guarantee it.

These past few weeks have been troubling. How I wish I could be with you, ma méré et mon pére. However, I made a commitment.

I promised Bill. I said explicitly that I would always stand by him. Rain or shine, he needs me now more than ever. I cannot leave his side- I hope you understand.

Honestly, I don't know what you tell you. _Obviously_ you have heard of the recent news. Remember Hogwarts? That English school you had to attend? Yes, well it was attacked and I don't know what to say.

What can I say?

I can't fix this problem. I don't even know who can even attempt to.

England is in shambles but I will stay.

I know, I know, the whole English magic society is on the blink of ruin. All that's left is a skeleton with a ghost to boot. i hope you can understand.

All pretenses are gone. Bill, wonderful and still hansome, has an awful claw across his face. His mother, obnoxious and small minded, went to accuse me, Fleur Delecour, as flighty. She expected me to leave him at the first sign of blood. She was wrong and I will continue to prove her as so.

She's just as awful as she was during your summer holiday. But I actually think she was worse this time.

Bill, my darling Bill has these scars. I would joke but the situation is most grave. Although, I'll give you my attempt anyway.

His face-scratches match the indentations in my ankles. Curse those horrid Grindywillows.

Pathetic really. I'm supposed to be different. I won't be the femme fatal like Sally Newgour. I am brave and intelligent. Sally is none of that so why am I turning into her?

Blood is just another part of life, and while I've seen enough of it of a lifetime, don't think I'm that little girl.

I still dream of the maze. I still see you darling, being alone under the water and me being dragged away before I can get to you. I want my freedom back. I want to walk and not think about swamps, or dragons, or death, but that is sadly not possible.

I fear that now, my entirety has been consumed. Whats really left of me? Or more importantly, what will be left when this is all over?

Though I'm not sure that this is _so_ bad. I can always get worse.

Why not sell the soul for love?

There are worse fates.

I have my Bill, and these letters to you keep me sane. I want to forgive and forget everything but I can't and you see, I've accepted that. I can't change the world and I'm okay.

I have you. Stay safe. Promise you will. Without you my life would be over. Call me melodramatic if you must but I do not kid. Ne inside the house and property wards by six. Do not wander the streets alone. A young girl like you, I shutter to think of the consequences. Not even our beloved Beauboxtons is completely safe. I thought that this English school was safe but no. Evidently, the world is set on proving me wrong. Hogwarts had a reputation of security but no longer. Your school will be the same. Madame will do her very best. Do not doubt her.

Walk confidently, ask Richard Pierre to the end of year ball and admire the ice statues. Treasure the memories. Ma Méré is considering to homeschool and I cannot say that I disagree. This very well may be your last chance.

The last chance to what I am not sure. Love? Life? Childhood?

I do not mean to weigh you down by this. I don't but you have a right to know.

You're okay. I'm fine and we are the Delecour sisters. Like our neighbor Jack had said, we are strong.

And for now, we are safe. How long that will last, I don't know. But not long.

With all my love,

-Fleur

P.S.

Remember the garden and the stone mermaid? If the hex des not meet satisfaction then I can assure you that this will. Tap the mermaid's mouth twice with the butt of your wand. When the water begins to sprout you will plug the hole with the tip.

The incarnation is "Amme". Repeat it four times and if done right, a secret pocket will revel itself. Keep in mind, the water will fight you so be firm. This water will stain- use that to your advantage. Keep a water jug near and catch the excess water.

_fini_


End file.
